The present invention relates to retaining wall systems. More specifically it relates to retaining wall systems assembled from several basic components which interconnect and interlock to form an integral structure which resists overturning and sliding. The basic components are capable of being assembled in either a single straight wall structure with stabilizing anchors or in a crib type wall structure of the gravity type.
The need for retaining walls is well known in landscaping and home building, soil stabilization along highways, railroad rights of way, drainage channels, water courses and other similar applications. Soils of many types, if left alone, will move rapidly under adverse hydrostatic conditions. It is often desirable to slope soils steeply because of adjacent structures, or merely for aesthetic purposes. In all cases where soils have been removed, replaced or rearranged it is of importance that the final placement remain fixed for many years even under severe weather conditions. These requirements make it desirable to have a versatile, easily assembled, variable size, low cost retaining wall system.
Other retaining walls assembled from basic components are found in the prior art. Several such systems known to the applicant are disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ 3,464,211 September 2, 1969 Andresen 3,922,864 December 5, 1975 Hilfiker ______________________________________
A thorough investigation of the prior art reveals several systems for retaining soil. Some have large vertical face members while others have shapes suited only for high vertical retaining walls such as are required along railroads and highways. None have been found which can be readily assembled without need for heavy construction equipment. None were found having a small number of basic components capable of being assembled in a crib or bin type or in a standard vertical type retaining wall with or without deadman anchors.